His Hell, His Dream
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Letty was the easiest and the hardest thing in Dom's life. Dotty. OneShot.


_Hey, hope you guys like this. If you have any prompts/requests, just PM me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Loving Leticia Ortiz was like loving a 'tamed' mountain lion. Just because the wild cat had been kept in captivity for so long, didn't mean that it wouldn't turn around and attack you if you looked at it the wrong way. When you wanted to approach it, you had to find the right moment—often after it had a nap or a feed. Similarly was Letty. She was always coiled and ready for a fight, her fingers curling into fists at her sides. Her comebacks bit deeper than anyone he knew and they were always spilling through her lips. But then there would be those moments when they had just made love, and she was half asleep, her eyes hooded and her lips slightly parted. He would run his hand up her back, tangle itself it her hair and she would give him this gorgeous, lazy smile. Sometimes she would tell him she loved him, sometimes she would kiss him, sometimes she would just stare up at him through those brown orbs.

Either way, he was in love with Leticia Ortiz.

The relationship between the two was the easiest and the hardest thing he had ever been through. Loving her was natural, she was his equal at everything, always challenging him to do better, think faster, push harder. She knew everything about him, which meant there were certain limits he could test and she would just roll her eyes and flip him off. He could flirt with girls to a certain point before she came over and growled at the couple. Often it seemed like she was just pissed at the racer chaser who had batted her eyelashes up at him, but he got the narrowed eyes and a flick behind the head as a reprimand. If he had been particularly close to the girl, she would avoid him until he was forced to seek her out, and even then, he'd be lucky if she would get back into bed with him that night.

"Ay, Dom," Hector Salvador raised his eyebrows. "It's Tran." Johnny Tran very seldom visited the races in downtown LA. The racers idolized Dom and the rift between the two was no secret. Johnny was also known as a dirty racer, which didn't earn him brownie points with the other drivers.

"What you doing here, Tran?" Dom asked, trying to keep his voice level as he raised his eyebrows. "I do believe that this is _my_ turf."

"Scared you might loose if you need to defend it?" Johnny's voice dripped with condescension. A small smile tugged at the corner of Dom's mouth.

"Not in the slightest," he replied. The challenge in his tone was heard by all those watching the two closely, and Vince Martin tensed behind Dom as he realized what was going down. Mia Toretto was clearly pissed off, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the two men. They had been at each others throats since they were fifteen and Dom had shown the Asian up when they got in a scuffle at school. Letty was right beside Dom, and he glanced at her as Johnny stepped forward, holding a wad of cash in his hand. She was staring straight ahead at Lance Tran, Johnny's cousin. Lance was sneering at her, but after a few moments, seemed unnerved by the way she continued to glare at him, her upper lip curled in disgust. He dropped his eyes and shifted from foot to foot, and Dom couldn't help but smirk at the way the bigger man who clearly had a gun shoved into the side of his belt was intimidated by his petite, 5 foot 3 girlfriend.

The race drew everyone's attention.

It wasn't so much the race that was exciting, as the people that were racing. No matter who won, there was going to be conflict.

Dom won, as expected.

And then Johnny and his gang began stepping out, more just to raise hell than anything else. Dom held his own, and his boys had his back, a fist fight breaking out almost immediately. Mia was smart enough to get out of the way quickly, sinking back into the crowd and watching her brother and team with a look that was half worry, half annoyance. Letty stood her ground, almost in the centre of all the fighting, her body getting pushed in every direction. It wasn't until she saw Lance come up behind Dom, going in for a cheap shot, while he was distracted while he was throwing punches at Johnny. Her arm flew up, bent at the joint, and she flung her elbow into Lance's face, getting him square in the nose. Lance let out a grunt as his head snapped backward.

"Break it up, break it up!" Hector Alvarez began shouting. "Cops are on the way!" The hundreds of onlookers began running in every direction, however it took several moments before Dom's team and Johnny's gang were finally pulled apart. Dom threw a glance over his shoulder as he ran for his car, making sure Mia and Letty were safely away. As Letty sped past him, he frowned as he saw blood running across her cheek.

Trust his girl to get in the middle of the action rather than standing on the sidelines like all the other females.

It wasn't unusual for the cops to break up the races, and there were hundreds of hiding spots all over the city that the experienced racers knew about. Dom stayed up the top of a parking garage for nearly twenty minutes, with the cars that were parked for extended periods of time. When he finally came down, the streets were dead, no signs of cops or any other racers around. When he finally got home, he grinned as he saw Vince and Leon shoving each other around on the front porch, beers in hand.

"Yo, Dom!" Vince grinned as the Cuban made his way up the driveway. "Do you even remember Letty in the middle of that fight?"

"I barely saw her," Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, she broke Lance's nose," Leon laughed. "He was coming in to grab you from behind when you were fighting Johnny. And then Johnny's bitch tried to take her on, and, honestly, it looked like she pulled out half her hair."

"Letty pulled her hair?" It didn't sound like Letty to fight like a girl.

"Yeah, and then I think she broke her rib..." _That_ sounded more like the Letty he knew.

"Where is she now?"

"Upstairs, I think," Leon shrugged. "I dunno. The only chick I've been watching tonight is that blondie with the tight ass." Dom rolled his eyes and pushed past the two boys, making his way through the crowds of people that had invaded his living room. He knocked once on the bathroom door and when there was no reply, tried the handle.

"Occupied, asshole!" Came a hiss from inside and Dom rolled his eyes.

"Let, it's me," he said. He waited a moment and then tried the handle again. "Oi, Let. Open up." He tapped again on the door impatiently. There was a click on the other side of the door and he let himself in. "Shit, girl," he groaned as he saw her face. She had a split in her upper lip and there was crusted blood under her nose. The top of her cheek was glowing red and already looking like it was bruising. He shut the door behind him and locked it, watching as Letty went back to washing her face. He watched her for a moment before coming over and trying to take the washcloth away from her.

"Get off," she growled at him, snatching her hands away from him. Dom rolled his eyes at her.

"Fuck, just tryna help." He settled back against the wall, his eyes trained of her. Letty winced as she pressed a little too firmly on her lip. Dom stepped forward again, grabbing her wrist.

"What the fuck, Dom?" Letty snapped.

"Oh give it up," he shot back, snatching the wash cloth away from her and roughly turning her around to face him. Gentle never worked with Letty, she just didn't respond to it. When he treated her harsher, she tended to go along with him. He closed the space between them, his thighs pressing against hers and trapping her firmly between himself and the vanity unit. He worked quickly at the blood, until the washcloth was soaked red. He put the cloth down on the vanity and looked at Letty. Her eyes were trained on the ceiling, not meeting his. Dom raised his eyebrows, but continued to stare at her.

"What?" She finally hissed, meeting his gaze.

"Why can't you be like every other girl?" He asked with a small smile. Letty curled her upper lip in disgust.

"Coz I'm not some prissy bitch?" She snapped.

"Bloody hell, Let," Dom rolled his eyes. "No ones asking you to be some prissy bitch. Maybe just don't get in the middle of every fight."

"You mean every fight _you're _in the middle of!"

"I don't care if I get hurt! I care when I come home and your face is looking like this!"

"Maybe if you don't wanna be with a girl like me, you should go find some fake ass bitch!" Dom raised his eyebrows, unaffected by Letty's angry outburst. She glared up at him defiantly and he couldn't help but grin, which made her eyebrows furrow even deeper.

"Coz you're my dream girl, Let," Dom leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The frown dropped away, even though she tried to keep her lips pulled in a straight line. He didn't smile again, knowing that it would just piss her off even more, but he knew she was coming down off her angry buzz. He kissed her forehead again, slowly brushing his lips over her temple, then her cheek, before pressing against her lips. After a moment, she returned the pressure and Dom dropped his hands to her waist. "You're my dream girl," he repeated. "Even if you drag me to hell and back."

_Leave a review :)_


End file.
